Fated Encounter
by Katrina5
Summary: It was starting to become a habit.   Rasetsu no Hana.  Complete series spoilers.  Written for LJ comm 1sentence.


Fandom: Rasetsu no Hana  
Pairing: Yakou Hoshino x Rasetsu Hyuuga  
Theme set: Alpha  
Title: Fated Encounter  
Rating: From K-T  
Warning[s]: Beyond series spoilers, nothing too terrible.  
Notes: There are spoilers from the last few chapters here. You've been warned.

#01 - Comfort  
The grip on his shirt lessened and Yakou sighed in relief, placing a light kiss against Rasetsu's temple as her breathing started to even out and her body began to relax within his arms.

#02 - Kiss  
It was starting to become a habit but Yakou wasn't about to complain as Rasetsu tugged him towards a secluded corner within the library before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips in greeting.

#03 - Soft  
A yawn escaped and Rasetsu found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open as Yakou gently ran his fingers through her hair.

#04 - Pain  
Rasetsu lightly ran her fingers across Yakou's face, trying not to cringe as she saw just how many cuts and bruises there were; Yakou placed his hand over Rasetsu's, stilling her movements and sharing a soft smile, silently assuring her that he would be okay.

#05 - Potatoes  
Yakou bit back his laughter as he watched Rasetsu practically crush the potato she was attempting to peel; slowly prying the pulverized vegetable from Rasetsu's hands, Yakou smiled, "Believe me, my family is most likely going to adore you and focus on sharing as many embarrassing childhood stories as they can."

#06 - Rain  
A pout appeared as Rasetsu stared out the window but that only seemed to make the sky grow darker; Yakou's arms wrapped around her and Rasetsu leaned back, enjoying the warmth of his body as the rain continued to fall.

#07 - Chocolate  
Aoi's warning came too late as Yakou walked through the doorway and was practically tackled by an excited Rasetsu; as his back hit the wall Yakou attempted to catch his breath before asking, "Are you excited to see me or the cake?"

#08 - Happiness  
Though he would sigh and tell Yakou that giving in to Rasetsu's little mind games would only encourage her, Aoi could see the hidden amusement whenever the Chief watched their interactions.

#09 - Telephone  
Glaring at the name on the caller ID, Yakou silently willed the caller to hang up; Rasetsu glared as the noise continued and leaned forward to answer the phone, oblivious to how pale Yakou suddenly became.

#10 - Ears  
A muffled squeak escaped from Rasetsu and she glared as an amused Yakou purposely reached forward to run his fingertip along the edge of her ear so that he could see her reaction a second time.

#11 - Name  
The sound of Yakou calling her name broke the spell and Rasetsu was forced to realize that the sight before her was very real and not just some horrible dream.

#12 - Sensual  
The first time Yakou had seen her perform an exorcism, he found that her movements were graceful and fluid and all too familiar; Rasetsu had turned to him with a smirk which soon faded as she caught sight of the faraway look in his eyes.

#13 - Death  
Rasetsu found herself nearly speechless when she caught sight of the determined glint in Yakou's eyes as he promised to keep her safe on that day.

#14 - Sex  
Their kisses soon grew heated and Rasetsu tugged Yakou closer, quickly undoing various buttons and giggling as Yakou began to retaliate in kind.

#15 - Touch  
A shiver ran through Rasetsu as Yakou met her gaze before deliberately placing a kiss above the swell of her chest.

#16 - Weakness  
Yakou tightened his hold around Rasetsu, almost afraid that if he let go she would disappear before his eyes.

#17 - Tears  
Kiryuu has been happy in the end and for that, Rasetsu was glad, but it did little to ease the pain of losing someone she considered a close friend; the tears began to well up in her eyes and Rasetsu found herself leaning against Yakou, finding comfort in his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat.

#18 - Speed  
Rasetsu can only sigh as barely a minute passes before Yakou throws a book towards Mei, effectively cutting off his laughter.

#19 - Wind  
Lazily waving the small stack of papers in an effort to combat the humidity, Yakou paused as Rasetsu fell backwards, leaning against him with a huff, "Less thinking, more fanning!"

#20 - Freedom  
His vision is blurring and his eyes are burning, but Yakou refuses to rest, stumbling towards Rasetsu's room in a daze, needing to see with his own eyes that she's still here.

#21 - Life  
Until she had met Yakou, Rasetsu had never bothered to make any plans for the future, instead just trying to survive each day.

#22 - Jealousy  
There was always something hidden in Yakou's gaze as he watched her exorcise a spirit and Rasetsu felt a sharp pain whenever she saw it, knowing it was directed at someone else.

#23 - Hands  
Rasetsu's grip tightened as they approached the cemetery and Yakou silently encouraged her, squeezing her hand in response and offering a gentle smile.

#24 - Taste  
After the 10th packet of sugar was poured in her mug, Yakou stopped counting and instead just looked away before he actually witnessed her drinking the overly sweet concoction.

#25 - Devotion  
It was hard to believe that the guardian spirit had dwelled within him for the past seven years, but as Yakou thought back he realized that various instances started to make far more sense - especially the circumstances that had lead to meeting Rasetsu.

#26 - Forever  
Rasetsu blinked back tears as Yakou gently entangled their fingers before placing her hand over his heart and sealing his promise with a kiss.

#27 - Blood  
Rasetsu clumsily wrapped the dressing around the cut and Yakou did his best to stifle the laughter threatening to escape as she fussed over him.

#28 - Sickness  
Yakou firmly pushed Rasetsu back down to the futon, ignoring her protests and sticking the thermometer in her mouth while calmly ignoring the muttered curses escaping from under her breath.

#29 - Melody  
The sound of Rasetsu's laughter brought a smile to his face until he saw that it was Kiryuu who sat next to her within the office.

#30 - Star  
Rasetsu offered a sleepy smile as Yakou sat beside her, pulling her close to keep the chill away, "Looking at the sky is calming... my fa... my mother used to tell me that he would teach me about all of the constellations when I was younger..."

#31 - Home  
Nervous laughter welled up within Rasetsu as Yakou's sisters examined her critically while voicing their concerns about their brother taking proper care of her.

#32 - Confusion  
Her cheeks were smudged with dirt but her eyes were bright and the smile on her face was simply beautiful; Yakou hesitantly wiped the dirt away, averting his gaze and softly congratulating her on a job well done.

#33 - Fear  
Admitting to his fear of water had not lead to laughter, as Yakou had expected, but instead Rasetsu had quietly listened to the whole story, gripping his hand and thanking him for sharing a bit of his past with her.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
The thunder made her breath catch and Rasetsu squeezed her eyes shut before the lightening would illuminate the sky; Yakou sleepily pulled her closer and Rasetsu buried her face against his body in an effort to drown out the storm.

#35 - Bonds  
Yurara fondly watched Yakou and Rasetsu as they left the bakery before turning to Mei with a amused smile, "It's wonderful to see him happy, but you do realize he's going to kill you when he finds out you told her all about high school."

#36 - Market  
Aoi pretended to study the shopping list, hiding his amusement as Rasetsu fidgeted nervously beside him and tried not to look at Yakou.

#37 - Technology  
Rasetsu grinned as she watched Yakou slam the phone down from her perch on the couch, "We should really work on those people skills of yours."

#38 - Gift  
The marks slowly began to fade from her body and Rasetsu turned to Yakou with a shaky smile; the words she had been about to say died on her lips as she took in the frightened gaze before he suddenly gathered her in his arms and sighed in relief.

#39 - Smile  
Aoi slowly began to focus the lens of the camera, trying not to laugh as he took in the sight of Yakou fast asleep on the couch with Rasetsu draped across his body.

#40 - Innocence  
Though she tried to hide it, Yakou enjoyed the small moments when he caught a glimpse of the life Rasetsu could have experienced had she never been cursed; her excitement was infectious and he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Rasetsu's eyes light up.

#41 - Completion  
A finger persistently poked at his cheek and Yakou lazily swatted Rasetsu's hand away without breaking his concentration as he focused on reorganizing the chief's book collection; Aoi turned to the chief with a worried look, "I don't think even Rasetsu can distract him when he's like that."

#42 - Clouds  
Yakou watched in amusement as Rasetsu pouted before pointing at the line of teru teru bozu set against the window, "You've been no help at all!"

#43 - Sky  
The guardian spirit offered a gentle smile as she lightly traced his features before disappearing among the rays of light; Yakou smiled sadly, closing his eyes as the familiar form began to fade and opening them again to find Rasetsu approaching.

#44 - Heaven  
The confession spilled from her lips without pause and Yakou pulled Rasetsu close, feeling a sense of peace wash over him as she returned the embrace before calling him an idiot for taking so long to realize his feelings.

#45 - Hell  
Manami let out an ear piercing shriek as she spotted Rasetsu and Yakou cringed before turning to his sisters with a frown, "Was it really necessary to bring her along?"

#46 - Sun  
Yakou cheerfully pulled the curtains open and Rasetsu cursed, asking Yakou if he was possessed by a morning person as the sunlight began to flood the room.

#47 - Moon  
As the dawn began to break and the moonlight slowly faded, the guardian spirit silently bid one final farewell to Yakou, pleased that she had finally been able to find someone who could help him heal.

#48 - Waves  
"Do you trust me..." Yakou gave Rasetsu a dubious look and she smacked his shoulder before leading him towards the shoreline.

#49 - Hair  
Though she often complained about her mother's habit of attracting spiritual presences, Yakou could see that Rasetsu was on edge as she tugged impatiently at strands of hair as they got closer to their destination.

#50 - Supernova  
One moment he was caught in a dream, memories of the guardian spirit and their time together flooding through his mind until a bright flash of light woke Yakou from the trance and he cursed under his breath as he caught sight of Kiryuu advancing towards Rasetsu.


End file.
